Shower Time
by EmoPaws
Summary: This was originally a request which has now been re-written because the original was very poorly written. Summary: A shower, three girxGls, a spy and some chocolate. What else is needed? Rated M for a reason, GirlxGirl.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the characters they belong to J.K. Rowling and I am just borrowing them for now.

**AN1:** This story Includes Girl x Girl loving and is rated M for a reason, if this is not your cup of tea or you are under age please read no further.

**AN2:** This story is a request for HiddenHeartHiddenIdentity She set me a challenge ~ Do a do a Ginny, Luna, Hermione and maybe Minerva, graphic shower scene, with toys and choco-play?

**Shower time**

**Chapter 1 **

The water cascaded down over soft smooth skin the warm water seeming cool over the girls burning flesh as a vibrating phallus worked on her most intimate areas. The Shower door made a creaking sound and brown eyes opened in shock as slim fingers fumbled with the button to stop the pulsating member, with a press the faint buzz stopped and she dropped it to the floor and kicked it behind her. Her eye's scanned through the darkness as she began to panic, surely she would be expelled if she was caught, for months she had 'borrowed' the Marauder's map and Invisibility cloak and used the Prefect's shower room as her personal pleasure room. She would normally use her own dorm room but for certain pleasures it was best in private in case someone over heard her calling out one of three names.

There was Luna Lovegood, Hermione did not understand why she liked the dreamy blonde, because the girl was quite insane but she loved it. Followed by a certain Weasley, the only girl of seven and she still comes out a goddess. Last but not least there was the Scottish Storm, Minerva Mcgonagall herself, Oh how she wished the professor would give her a tongue lashing. Hermione was bought out of her fantasy world again as the door creaked and a hooded figure entered the room, her robe made of red and gold silk. Sensually the figure ran its fingers over the silk robe sash tugging softly at one of the ends and the gown fell to the floor in a puddle of soft silk around delicate feet. The Brown eyes wandered up the long leg, up over a flat stomach, they lingered on full round breasts and finally landed upon a freckled face framed by a mass of flaming red hair. There was Ginny Standing naked in all of her glory.

A voice from behind the Weasley girl caused Hermione's gaze to wander over to a second Hooded figure that joined the scene. This robe was blue with a silver hem and a small incantation was spoken by a dreamy voice, ropes wrapped around her wrists and ankles slowly the ropes pulled and tightened so she was standing with her legs and arms spread in a star shape, her body shivered as she was bared to both of the figures. The second of the hooded figures gently placed a jar and a bowl on the floor and then next to it she placed a strap on and some chocolate. The hooded creature stood up straight again and pulled the sash on its own robe. It landed on the floor and there stood Luna, her wand behind her ear, long blond hair lay in lazy curls over her shoulders. Moving down Hermione felt a shiver slide through her body as her eyes devoured the sight before her. Small breasts stood alert with hard peak of nipples, down over womanly hips and slender legs.

The red head walked slowly towards the bound Griffindor, her hips swayed in a slightly hypnotic movement. A soft hand reached out and trailed an almost burning path down and around the soft skin of the brunette's stomach, down it moved and then up once more in teasing motions. Hermione's eyes slipped shut and she sighed softly in pleasure as she gave in to the pleasure that she was no longer alone. Her ears picked up a soft incantation and flames shot out in the glass jar upon which the Ravenclaw girl placed the bowl.

A Snap broke the silence of the room as the blonde broke the bar into manageable chunks dropping them into the glass bowl. One by one the pieces joined the previous chunks and began to meld together in the sticky liquid as it melted slowly yet surely. When the last of the chunks had melted Luna pointed her wand and whispered a small spell and the now hot chocolate cooled down and became a paint like consistency. Hermione's eyes grew wide and she gasped audibly, the weasley girl smirked at the sound and handed Luna a paintbrush. Ginny tickled the dry Paintbrush over the brunette's soft skin causing the girl to jump and squirm, the flame haired girl kissed her softly and then stepped back to start the work.

The Ravenclaw's eyes grew darker and darker as the brown sticky liquid dripped and covered the lovely brunette's lithe body. Luna's eyes were now almost black while Ginny's took on a dark green colour as they darkened with lust. The feeling of the hot chocolate on her skin caused a growl to sound out for the brunette's throat it came out and surprised all three of the girls. Ginny was the first to recover from her lust induced haze and the look of surprise was replaced with one of lust and playfulness. Brown eyes grew wide as the younger girl moved closer the the bound girl and stood behind her, a warm tongue slid along her ear and she moaned once more her sound being answered by that of Luna who was now going insane with arousal. The tongue teased and slid along her ear and she shuddered softly at the touch.

"You talk in your sleep my dear pet." Ginny spoke clear yet quiet she did not want to ruin this moment. Her tongue slid down her play-thing's back and she moaned softly as she tasted the salty taste of Hermione's hot skin and the sweet chocolate that mixed with it. The brunette's skin burned with arousal and goosebumps appeared all over her body as Luna's tongue joined the fun in the front. Both tongues worked almost in unison up and down licking up all of the brown sweet paint. All of a sudden all contact was broken and Hermione could not help the moan and whimper of disappointment that left her lips. Her body was shaking and shuddering in obvious arousal as her skin burned a pink glow, she looked amazing.

The Weasley girl moved forward and touched her fingers to her pet's neck moving a soft slow trail down and over to her centre, Ginny moaned aloud as she felt her fingers become coated in a wet,warm and sticky liquid. Her eyes locked onto brown eyes and her fingers pushed inside the girl collecting wetness and warmth and earning her a gasping moan for her efforts. She gathered more wetness with a few thrusts of her digits and then once more withdrew all contact and once more took her place behind the girl a whispered incantation and the straps of the synthetic cock strapped around the blonde's hips. Using the wetness she had collected the Weasley girl moistened her prefect's puckered ass hole lubricating it just enough to slide 3 fingers deep inside and begin a slow and steady rhythm. She pushed in and out and smiled as she heard the shaky words of the brunette. "Oh...F..F..Fuck"

Just like that all contact stopped as the younger gryffindor backed off brown eyes went wide at the empty feeling she. She hung her head in shame when the sound of begging and pleading passed her lips. Luna tilted the girls head so that brown eyes met sparkling blue ones and she captured the bound girl's lips in a passionate and dominating kiss. It had a bruising force and when they both pulled back both girls had plump lips and laboured breath.

"Uggggh...Mmm-merlin" Hermione cried out as the red head in one swift movement pushed the vibrating phallus into the stretched ass hole of the girl, taking her, filling her, fucking her. Brown hair was pulled hard and her head shot back to reveal an ivory neck ripe for the biting and this is just what Ginny did. She found the girls pulsating point and lavished her tongue around the hard beating artery and then she nodded to her partner in crime who grabbed their pets hips and positioned her own head against the girls entrance. A bite and a slide and they earned themselves another cry of pleasure as the girl was filled twice over. A fast and rough pace was established as the girls pounded their hips in time.

There were tongues all over Hermione's burning skin, they left a cold yet hot trail behind them and her moans and gasps became louder as she moved against the phalluses buried deep inside her holes. The burning ball of pleasure was building inside, it grew and grew in her lower stomach and radiated outwards through her whole body. She threw her head back and began to shake, she was shuddering, shaking and a hormonal wreck now. Chocolate tresses stuck to her body with sweat and she moaned out hard, in the silence a click sounded and the water began to spray down upon all three of the girls, the water caused their bodies to move against one another. Their skin slid erotically against each others and all three girls felt the sensation course through their bodies and together almost as if they were one, three heads were thrown back with silent screams as orgasm waved through the students. Hermione's body shook until she was limp her entire being spent and her juices sliding down the synthetic cocks that still remained inside.

It was silent in the shower stall all except for heavy breathing and the beating of the water on the tiles. A clap and a Scottish voice sounded out an incantation. The room around the girls swirled almost as if down a drain and they all looked up amazed. There in all her naked glory was Minerva Mcgonagall laying on a bedspread of rose petals and velvet sheets. In front of the poster bed were three desk. What was to become of them now?

TBC.

R&R please

re-write: 16/06/14


End file.
